yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Opening/Royal Family Gifts
Here is how the story begins in An Equestrian Tail. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The movie shows the snowflakes, Main titles shown "An Equestrian Tail". It was a snowy day in Canterlot, Princess Yuna and Princess Solarna are enjoying themselves playing their Ocarina and Double Flute. Princess Luna: It sure is a beautiful night. Isn't it, Hiro, My husband? Hiro: It's sure is, Luna. Princess Yuna: Solarna got a Double Flute from Vice Principal Luna. Princess Solarna: Yeah, She's a very nice vice principal. Snowdrop: Even Flury Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders got a Ocarina, Violin, Trumpet, Tine Whistle, Pan Flute and Harp from Dean Cadance. She's very nice just like Princess Cadance. Princess Yuna: And Ford got Dipper and Mabel their own metal detectors. Hiro: Isamu enjoys the night too. Princess Luna: Indeed he does. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: Now, We don't want Yuna or Snowdrop to stay awake all night, Or else they'll never get some sleep. Hiro: You're right, Luna. I know. Hiro has his crown on. Princess Yuna: Papa? What about the presents? Hiro: What presents? Princess Luna: Oh, Hiro. Hiro: (chuckled) It's just a joke! Princess Celestia, Do you have something for Sharon? Princess Celestia: I do. (gives Sharon a royal white cape) Princess Sharon: I don't believe it! Thanks you, Mother. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embraces the cape) Duck: You look wonderful, Sharon. Princess Sharon: Thank you, Duck. Hiro: Now, For you, Snowdrop, Your mother and I also made you a new royal cape. Snowdrop: Oh, Hiro! Luna! Thank you! Hiro: And for you, Yuna. A new talisman. And not just any talisman. A Moon Talisman made by your mother's alicorn magic. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Papa. Just like my Journals said. Hiro: And finally, Solarna. Your mother and I bestow a new royal crown fit for a princess. Princess Luna: It suits you very well. Princess Solarna: Thank you, Father. Thank you, Mother. Hiro: Now, Have you ever heard of the Three Giant Kings of Jungles. Snowdrop: Is it anything like the three kings who blessed Jesus with Gold, Frankincense and Myrrh? Hiro: Uh, (chuckled) No, Snowdrop. Those Kings of Jungles, They resembled the Jaguar, King of the South American Jungle, the Lion, King of the African Jungle and the Tiger, King of the Asian Jungle. But they're made of giant statues and as larger then the largest of Dinosaurs. Princess Yuna: Really?! Hiro: Really, And they're so larger, No evil would stand between them or all that is good. Princess Luna: Hiro, Don't say that word. Try to say something else. Hiro was a little annoyed with Luna's efforts. Princess Yuna: We don't mind, Mama. Tell us more, Papa. Hiro: Well, The Giant Kings of Jungles have sworn to protect all that is good from all evil. No one and No pony has ever known it's existence or not. Princess Yuna: I wish Vice Principal Luna was here. Snowdrop: Me too. Princess Solarna: Come on, You two. Time for bed. Princess Luna: The Journals will be in book shelf if you need them. Princess Yuna: Okay, Mama. Soon, Yuna and Snowdrop were tucked into their beds. Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Solarna. Snowdrop: Goodnight. Princess Solarna: Pleasant dreams, Little sisters. Yuna and Snowdrop went to sleep while the Journals are glowing. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225